333 ways to get kicked out of APH
by cherryblossoms redwillow
Summary: There isn't enough of these. Almost all your favorite characters in hilarious situations!
1. Ways 1-5

**Hi! So, I'm taking a challenge. 333 ways to get kicked out... In this case 333 ways to get kicked out of Hetalia. This first chapter will be really funny. Also I don't know how much I'll update, I surprisingly love my new school! I didn't want to leave Friday, true.  
**

* * *

**1. Play apples-to-apples****  
**England, America, Italy, Germany, Japan, China, Hungary, and Prussia were plating apples to apples. England was judging and the category was "hot." The cards were fire, cheerleaders, peppers, models, and Brittney Spears. That was a very awkward moment.

**2. Fall for a trick**

The allies went on a vacation to some waterfalls in America. At one point, England told there was a bald eagle, when there was none. He pushed everyone in their rental car, and drove away. A few minutes later someone called.

"England, there's no eagle and where are you?"

**3. Mishear**

Still on their vacation, the allies go to an amusement park, America and England got stuck together.

"Ugh, I feel sick. I don't think my water will help.

"What the hell, America! Your water broke?!"

"No, Dude!"

"Oh,"

"Oh, yeah. What does that mean?"

"..."

**4. Play Mad libs**

" Italy, say a noun."

"PASTA!"

" Japan, say an adjective."

"White."

"Prussia say another adjective."

"Awesome."

"OK, here's the sentence. 'It's that time of year again that parents send their white kids to camp-"

"Hey! That's not the sentence!"

**5. A smile game**

With the same countries and France, they played this smile game where someone has to say "Baby why can't you smile?" in a funny way, then the other person has to respond" I'm sorry baby, but I just can't smile" without smiling. France had to get England to smile.

"Ohonhonhon, baby why can't you smile?"

"I'm sorry baby, but I just can't-"

"How 'bout now?"

"What the-! NO!"

* * *

**Sadly, 1-4 actually happened. I put down the card for number one. For number two, we did that to my cousins. Three my cousin thought I said what America said. Four, I accidentally did, but it was in order. Five I just thought of while playing the game, cookie for whoever can guess what France did to England!**


	2. Ways 6-10

**Hola my mortal friends!**

**England: Since when were you immortal?  
**

**Me: Since you came alive  
**

**England: That doesn't seem right  
**

**Me: I've been stalking you all your life! Mwhahahaha!  
**

**England: What the bloody h...  
**

**Me: I've gotta stop doing this! On with the pain and humor!**

* * *

**6. Go to a spaghetti dinner  
**

Germany thought Italy and Japan deserved a treat for once, so he brought them to a thing America called a spaghetti dinner. Note, never bring Italy to a spaghetti dinner A.K.A a pasta dinner. There was none left, and that was the least of their problems...

**7. Fall asleep  
**

After the spaghetti dinner and chasing Italy around it, Germany was wiped. Miraculously he fell asleep during a World Meeting. Japan, with his trusty camera, took a picture, then with America behind him, the next a few other people, then half the room, and one with him awake, and the last one with everybody in their seats.

**8. Look at a map**

After the World Meeting, some countries go to a buffet that had foods from all over the world. There was a very detailed map there, and each country tried locating their country.

"Ugh, only my idiot brother would name a place Bologna."

"What the h-! France has a place called Orange!"

"Shut up! Your still the black sheep of Europe!"

"I told you not to call me that anymore!"

**9. Go to a candy store**

After the meeting, America dragged Japan to a candy store in his country.

"Hey Japan! Watch out for bad flavored jelly beans like barf!"

"Is that even a fravor?"

"Yup!" Right there Japan gags

"Found it."

**10. Movie night!**

America invited Japan, England, and Canada to watch the Hunger Games. After the movie the three of them were amazed at it.

"Don't you find that offensive, America-san?"

"Nope!"

"That was an actual scary movie, you git!"

"I know!"

"Isn't this offensive for both of us?"

"I don't know! It won't really happen because I'm the hero!"

* * *

**So yeah, I came up with one while coming up with five! At a spaghetti dinner! My friend took pictures of a friend like Japan did with Germany. I'm not kidding about Bologna, Italy and Orange, France I found it on an actual map! 9 just came out of eating Jelly Bellies and a friend didn't believe about the bad ones, until she got one. Do not get mad at me, but I haven't watched the Hunger Games movie, but I've read the books twice and I got the idea when reading the first book for the third time. Why am I always explaining these things?**


	3. Ways 11-15

**So to start off Happy Birthday China! Well it was yesterday, but oh well. Now for something sad, a girl in Pakistan who was helping girl's education was seriously injured, which I don't want to talk about, it was so sad! She might die! Get better Malala Yousufzai! I heard it on the news. Now to cheer you up, a joke! So there were two flies, one says to the other "Hey fly! Your man is down!" I love that joke! On with the story.**

* * *

**11. Freaky Friday**

At first everything was normal. Hungary made an alliance. Then everything went downhill from there. Canada tried selling girl scout cookies to make a friend and Belarus did the same to feel manlier, China got married, Russia kissed a girl without Belarus killing either of them, Poland ruled the world, Japan moved into someone's bathtub, America was a villain, and two guys, one in a green body suit the other in a blue one wearing really cool sunglasses, start dancing at the front of the room then leave. Luckily it was all a dream, or was it?

**12. Leaf changing**

After the movie night thing, the same countries go up to New England to see the leaves change.

"This is a great view America-san"

"I wish I could see the leaves change at my place."

"That's because your all snow, bro!"

"This isn't so bad. This place is more beautiful than I imagined."

"Um, thanks dude..."

"I don't mean you! I mean the leaves! Oh bloody h..."

**13. Russian spy**

America was getting suspicious of Hungary thinking she was a Russian spy. One day she decided to have some fun. She took an apple and waited for America to pass, and when he did...

"He's on to us, boss." Speaking into the apple

"I knew it! You are a Russian spy!"

"My covers been blown!"

"I knew you couldn't hide from the hero!"

"Hello, your having fun, da?"

"Russia, I found out your spy!"

"Spy?"

**14. Impeachment**

Apparently one of America's many bosses got impeached. Later that day he was telling England about it.

"Hey England! One of my bosses got impeached!"

"What? What did he do?"

"I don't know. Why is it called impeachment anyways?"

"Well it means when-"

"Why can't it be imapple? Or impair?"

"Impair means something completely-"

"Or better yet, imburger!"

**15. Use a megaphone**

All during the Allies vacation, America found and used a megaphone.

"HEY ENGLAND! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I can hear you without the megaphone you git!"

"HEY CHINA!"

"I thought he was loud before..."

Luckily the batteries ran out. But on the last day, while they were packing...

"HEY! I FOUND SOME AA BATTERIES!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

**Hehe, now you know how weird me and my life is. From 11, who agrees I have to stop with the hetalia scenarios? The last part actually happened, but I knew the guys. It was color day and some guys dressed in body suits. When I was posting the last chapter, I heard that the people from Canada, Japan, and England come to New England to see the leaves change on the news, so I thought of that. 15 happened twice and a friend caught megaphonitis. Don't catch megaphonitis!**


	4. Ways 16-20

**FINALLY! I get to update! Last weekend was awesome! I went to an anime convention and saw over 50 Hetalia people at the photo-shoot and around the con and it was Hetalia day last Saturday!  
**

* * *

**16. buy kittens  
**

Italy decided to get a litter of kittens over the weekend.

"Aw, I wanted extended kittens."

" I'll give you extended kittens!"

"No! What are you doing! they were-a fine!"

"Oh, uh sorry. Um, you can have them for, uh, free!"

"~Ve!"

Later Italy was so happy, he wrote a story about it and read it to Japan and Germany later

"And so Mr. Bubbles went down on one knee-"

"Italy-chan, cats have knees?"

**17. World's fattest Gibird**

Prussia found the World's fattest Gilbird and during the next World Meeting he presented it.

"Countries, I will now reveal the Vorld's Fattest Gilbird!"

"There's nothing there Prussia."

"Vhat?! Vhere'd he go? Gilbird? Gilbird?"

"Wha-! He's got me!"

"Italy!"

**18. The World's oddest Gilbird**

After the World's fattest Gilbird incident, Prussia tried again with the World's oddest Gilbird.

"This time I'm revealing the World's oddest Gilbird!"

"Will what happened last time happen again?"

"No. Here it is! Vhat? Italy Vhat are you doing in a cage and Gilbird suit?"

"I-I don't know."

"Where did this Gilbird go? Ah! It's got me! Vest Help me!"

"Why are putting the Gilbird in the Gilbird suit?!"

**19. Oppa Gangnam Style**

For once in his life, Korea actually invented something that he claimed.

"Hey, America, did you hear about that viral video that's gone viral?"

"Yeah! Was it the Oppa Gangnam style thing?"

"I invented that Da ze!"

"What? You actually invented something?!"

**20. getting paranoid**

Italy's fear that England was going to get him got really bad. So bad that he had to start visiting a psychologist, but that just resorted into Italy running around, panicked, every time a plane came by.

"England's gonna get me!"

"Italy! Calm down! It's just a regular plane!"

"No! It's England"

"Italy-chan! German, should we continue bringing him to the psychologist?"

"That might not be the best plan..."

"England''s gonna get me!"

* * *

**I have to do number 20 every time a plane goes overhead during recess, except I scream Germany's gonna get me. I had realized Korea had actually invented something in number 19. Number 16, 17, and 18 were skits for our vocab, I didn't make them up though, the person who made up 16 and 18 is basically our class clown, we had to include a penguin in our skit and the kid did 18 and my teacher did ask why he was putting a penguin in a penguin suit. Part two of the kitten thing actually happened. I was shadowing someone for this High school I might be going to, and a freshman asked what Japan asked. Wow, I talk a lot. I forgot! Taiwan's birthday was two days ago and Austria's was yesterday! So, happy birthday!**


	5. Ways 21-25

**Hi! I'm coming to you from my public library! My electricity is out so I can't do anything at home, so yeah. Best Halloween ever... I was gonna do some of this for the last chapter, but I forgot so here it is!  
**

* * *

**21. Make a tree cannon  
**

So after watching the episode of Mythbusters called Ultimate Mythbusters, America learned Hungary helped them make a tree cannon.**  
**

"Hungary! You helped the Mythbusters make a tree cannon!"

"Yes, but-"

"You have to show me!"

"You do realize it exploded right?"

**22. Clean, again**

America has another go at cleaning his storage room, but this time with Japan

"America-san, what's this?"

"Hm? Oh this newspaper?"

"Hai"

"Oh! That! That's from after WWII!"

"Japs quit war ends? America-san, who are the Japs?"

"Hahaha! Ha, ha, you."

**23. Have power outage**

Apparently the power went out at Germany's when Italy and Japan were around, and none of them could leave the house for some freaky reason.

"When will ze lights go back on?"

"Ve~ at least we have pasta"

**24. Freak out because of the power outage**

"It's-a- OK puppy, we'll make it out alive won't we?"

"Italy zhere's no puppy there."

"The power has onry been out for ten minutes Italy-chan"

**25. Goldfish**

After the power outage, Germany had some left over food, so he gave a bag of Goldfish crackers to Italy. Later Germany found Italy standing over a bowl of milk with the opened bag of goldfish beside him.

"No! Why won't they swim!"

"Italy, first of zhat's milk and fish don't swim in milk and second ZHEY AREN'T REAL!"

* * *

**I started making this yesterday so that's why at the top it says "best Halloween ever" I was here yesterday, I still have no power =3= So I saw the episode of the ultimate Mythbusters and was freaking out because I learned that they made a tree canon in Hungary so I was like "OMG HUNGARY! Why didn't you tell me of it's awesomeness!" so yeah. When I was visiting a High School, I seriously saw a newspaper that said "Japs quit war ends" and I was laughing so hard. I was fooling around when my power first went out and pretended to freak out like Italy did and my mom had made pasta like an hour before so while we were playing apples-to-apples I said that and sadly my brother did what Italy did in 25. I might update next time I go to the library or when my power comes back on. Well I have to go cause my session on the computer is runni-  
**


	6. Ways 26-30

**I've been like sooooooooo busy! I've actually had my electricity for like a month now. Anyways I have some great ideas now that my friends and I have been like super into Hetalia. Mostly because we've been learning about WWI and lately my teacher has had to separate us. I wonder why... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**26. Cook**

Germany's cooking:

"Ve~ Germany! Your food is so good! How do you make them?"

"Vith pain and misery."

"I'm suddenly full."

England's cooking:

"Well, America, since you've been complaining about my cooking, all I'm giving you is this bag of microwaved popcorn."

"Dude. You burnt this."

Italy's cooking: With love3

**27. Missing something  
**

" Hey America, have you seen my missing shoe."

"No. Why?"

"I can't seem to find it."

"You must've misplaced it!"

"I didn't! Did you hide it?"

"No! Why don't you ask your imaginary friends?"

"They're real! But good idea. Hey Flying Mint Bunny is right over there! Flying Mint Bunny, have you seen my missing shoe?"

"Dude, I was kidding! Your talking to air!"

"What?!"

"What's wrong dude? Do you need a hero?"

"What? No! Flying Mint Bunny says the elves and unicorns teemed up and stole my shoe!"

"Sure, the only 'logical explanation'"

"Yes, it is."

"Dude! I was being sarcastic!"

**28. Watch a parade**

America brought Japan to see the Macy's Thanksgiving parade since he doesn't have anything like it at his home. Apparently when they got to the Ronald McDonald balloon, nobody told America what happened.

"What's wrong with Ronald McDonald? His head is dented in! Is he dying? What's wrong with him?"

"America-san prease carm down. It's not rear. Um, he's over there."

"Oh My God! Where?"

**29. Try to get somebody to laugh**

America tries all day to make Japan laugh without success. Then after going to bed he hears a noise in his living room. After cautiously looking in, he finds Japan on his couch watching Wipe Out. And the most miraculous thing happened. He. Laughed. He realized everything he knew was wrong.

"Hey America, what's wrong?"

"Everything I know is wrong. Japan can, laugh."

Soon the realization hit England, then France, and so on.

**30. Learn history**

Having not knowing what was going on around him during WWI, Italy decided to do some research. Note: don't let Italy learn history about hard times. He found that Russia had been defeated twice. By Japan and Germany in WWI. Wanting to be like them, he set off to be like his allies and defeat Russia. Apparently he didn't make it ten feet across the Russian border before he retreated. Sadly he tried again. And again and again until Germany had to lecture him about now and then.

* * *

**So the thing with 26 is that my friends and I decided to speak in Germany, Japan, and England's accents for a day. My friend who was being Germany brought cookies she made while someone gave my friend who was being England a bag of microwave popcorn, well Germany's cookies were good while England burnt the popcorn. 27 I did with my mom. 28 is true, what happened to the Ronald McDonald balloon, a non-hetalian friend went there and told me. 29 I just thought of while watching wipe out and I found it's from Japan so yeah. Russia was seriously defeated twice in WWI!**


	7. Ways 31-35

**Hi! So yesterday was Finland's birthday and two days ago was a Germany holiday called St. Nicholas (Nikolaustaq, look it up.) and today is Pearl Harbor remembrance day. I almost cosplayed as 2!p Japan at school today but decided it was a bit cruel. Anyways three holidays in a row! Technically! Any anyways, I finally get to update and I have a little bit of juice left in me (I've been having a super bad writer's block that's affected my homework completion). Anyways I'll try my best!**

* * *

**31. Learn about a new holiday**

"Ve~ Germany! Why are you polishing all your shoes?"

"Vell Italy. I'm polishing all my shoes for the holiday St. Nicholas day. You polish all our your shoes zen put our shoes in front of ze fire place and in ze morning you'll get apples and oranges or sticks depending on if you've been good or bad."

"Don't you mean Santa? You said his name wrong."

"It'z not Santa!"

"I want to join!" Italy and Germany spend the rest of the day polishing their shoes. In the morning Italy got apples and oranges. Germany... got sticks.

**32. Leaning a tower (Leaning tower of Pisa)**

"Hey idiot brother! Do you even know why the Leaning Tower of Pisa leans?"

"Hi Romano! I know! A big dinosaur knocked it over!"

"That doesn't even make sense you b******!"

"Italy. He's right. It leans because when you built it you didn't check ze soil to see if it vas stable."

"That didn't happen potato b******!

**33. Learn why someone is crazy**

Russia realized he had tried making a nuclear power plant in Ukraine's home a long time ago. It had apparently spilled and caused radiation to go into the southern part of Belarus's home. Feeling bad, he did the most dangerous thing. Encounter Belarus.

"Belarus. I'm sorry that your home is filled with radiation."

"You feel sorry for me? Big brother has feeling for me!"

"N-no! I just felt sorry!"

"Big brother! You admitted it. Now you have to marry me!"

"Go away! Go away! Go away!"

Did I mention that's not the real reason Belarus is crazy? Well it's actually because she really does want to become one with him. And... She faced many hardships.

**34. Build a wall**

China: He made a wall to keep out the Mongols

Germany: He built a wall to keep him away from Prussia, then he tore it down

Poland: He built a wall through a currently national forest not in his country with endangered animals on it... Just to keep Belarus away.

**35. Have a Civil war.**

During the Civil War, America apparently had multiple personalities.

"Hey, America. I heard there's a war in your country. Who's it against?"

"Nobody! What do you mean? It's against each other! That just means we're against nobody! No! We're against who gets to control me! Hey! This is my country! No! It's mine! I don't think so!"

"I'll just be going now..." backs away slowly then runs off

"You scared him! No you did! You were the last one talking!..."

* * *

**So 31 is describing St. Nicholas day (It's pronounced differently then how it's spelled). I learned it from my friend. 32 was I was really bored and I took a little kid's quiz and Italy's answer was one of the answers. 33 is what my brother told me when he was reading a book about Belarus it's also where I got 34 and it's all true (minus Russia's apologizing). 35 I just thought of. The civil war was part of America against another part, so of coarse your gonna get multiple personalities. Well until next time!**


	8. Ways 36-40

**So... I've been really busy lately with school and I'm terrible with time so I don't remember the last time I updated, but it was a while ago cause I haven't gotten the computer in a while. Anyways I hope this chapter is acceptable! Some of it is from what my cosplay group is planning to do when we can actually meet up. Well and cosplay, we're very new and haven't done anything together. We're XxAllStarTeamxX. Now that I'm done with advertising let's get on with the funnies!**

* * *

**36. Get a turkey for Christmas.  
**

After witnessing things from "Christmas Carol" England wakes up with a new prospective on Christmas.

" Hey young man down there!"

"Oh hey Iggy!"

"America? Oh god. What day is it?"

"Don't you have a calendar?"

"Just tell me the day!"

"Dude calm down. It's Christmas."

"Oh good, I haven't missed it. Hey America can you get me a turkey? Here's twenty dollars attached to a rock." _*throws rock 4 ft._

"Dude! You throw like a girl!"

"Maybe I am a girl." _*America rethinks life*_ "Just get me a turkey!"

**~5 min. later~**

"Hey! Iggy! I got 's instead!"

"I asked for a turkey!"

**37. Fill a cup**

"Prussia? Vhat ze? Vhat are you doing?!"

"Shut up Vest! This cup will fill because of my awesomeness!"

** 38. Prepare for the end of the world  
**

To prepare for the end of the world America made cardboard medieval weapons, aluminum foil hats, and got baseball bats. When the clock turned 12, he hit the first thing that came through his door. It. Was. An... England. _Duh Duh Duh!_**  
**

**39. Make a chicken dinner.**

Italy had the responsibility to make Christmas dinner and it couldn't be pasta so he decided to do a chicken dinner. The only problem, he couldn't chop the chicken's head off. The dead chicken's head off.

"OK chicken. You're gonna get it chicken! I can't do it!" So he decided to do a turkey dinner. But ran into the same problem.

**40. Reject Belarus.**

"Knifey, knifey knifey. I made it out of steel. And when it's hard and ready, a Russia I will kill. Big brother rejected me. He must DIE!"

* * *

**Yeah, I still have writer's block. So 39 and 36 my cosplay group is definitely doing. 37 I did during my class's Christmas party. My friend and I were gonna refill our cups then go and finish something when I stared at my cup and said what Prussia said. 38 is what we were finishing. It was a free day during art and the same friend that was with me with the cup thing and I were making swords (I was making a katana!) for cosplays, a vocaloid and Japan cosplay when some boys in my class thought we were making medieval weapons. I also saw a cosplay video that America was doing an announcement to prepare for the end of the world. Anyways... Happy holidays! and we survived the end of the world!**


	9. Ways 41-45

**Hi! So... I'm bored and my family is being America and I'm being Japan, basically, well minus my mom.  
**

* * *

**41. Let Italy be a meteorologist**

"Symbolized by this penne here, there's sunny skies to the east. Then this spaghetti here shows that there will be a deadly snow storm. Then flooding! Then after all of humanity is wiped out, there will be a beautiful rainbow."

**42. Prepare for something that's not happening**

After some breaking news, America decided to prepare for an asteroid.

"England! What are you doing? You have to prepare!"

"What? For what?"

"An asteroid! That's not gonna hit earth in 2040!"

"America that's in 30 years and it's not gonna hit the earth!"

**43. Be interested in a country**

"Russia! Dude! Get this I'm getting interested in your sister, Belarus!"

...

"What? Why would you be interested in the country of potatoes?!"

**44. Get drunk and crash a slumber party**

Hungary was having a sleepover with Taiwan and Belarus at Austria's house.

"So Hungary, how's your relationship been with Austria?"

"Hey! Ladies!" Prussia and the Bad touch trio come in.

"Are you guys drunk?" Austria then comes in and tries pushing them out with Hungary's help. They push them against a wall instead.

"Prussia, get out."

"Wow, wow, wow. Austria, I may be drunk. But I'm not, sober."

**45. Find someone (Sealand) may actually be a country**

After finding the 2008 World records the countries found Sealand was the smallest area that claims they're a nation.

"See! I told you I'm a nation!"

"You brat! I'm still not accepting it!"

"There's nothing about me in here."

"Shut up France! I'm dealing with Sealand here! You should have a record of the most ridiculous record in here!"

"That makes no sense!"

"A record you have in here is most people kissing simultaneously. It's ridiculous!"

"You wouldn't get it cause you're the black sheep of Europe!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Can I go now?"

"I'm not done with you Sealand!"

* * *

**OK, I know 45 didn't make much sense, it didn't to me. Sealand is seriously in the 2008 Guinness book of World records. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop me from fangirling (I was in a library). 44 was from a panel I went to at the convention I went to a few months ago. 43 a Russian girl said to my brother who's been researching Belarus. 42 was actual breaking news. 41 my brother's been bothering me to write it. Now because of him, I'm writing a whole new story on letting countries take a job or something. Well till next time!**


	10. Ways 46-50

**Hello! So IDK if this chapter will be funny. All I know is that at least the first one will, it was priceless. Erm, just wondering if anyone is actually looking for my cosplay group, I might give our video. That is all.  
**

* * *

**46. Watch "fireworks"  
**

America invited some of the countries over for New Year fireworks. Before the actual fireworks, America made a little surprise...

"OK! So before we start I'm gonna blow up this gingerbread house!"

"America, that doesn't seem right."

"Relax Russia, this is what we do in my country all the time!"

"America-san, that doesn't seem right."

"Hahahaha! I've actually never done this before!"

"Then why in god's name are you doing it?!"

"I don't know! Hopefully it'll shoot straight into the air!"

It didn't go in the air. Actually the fuse went quicker than expected and blew up.

**47. "Reenact" Something from your past  
**

America remembers slang from the 20's. He decided to go around and start talking like it again.

"Hey! England! Is everything jake?"

"What? That just made no sense you git!"

"Shut your kisser!"

"What the?"

" Only a hoofer or a dumb dora wouldn't know what I'm saying."

"America, are you alright?"

"I see I need to torpedo to bump you off. I don't need cheaters to see that."

"I'm so confused!"

"You don't know what I'm saying cause you're spifficated from too much giggle water. Well bye!"

"What just happened?"

Later England looked up what America said, and was deeply offended.

**48. Not know your own history**

America forgot who the first guy to fly a plane over the Atlantic ocean and into France was, so he decided to ask France. The guy did land in France's home, so America thought he would know.

"Hey, France! Who was that guy that was the first to fly to your country?"

"What? You mean you don't know? It's your history!"

"Yeah, I know. I just forgot."

"His name was Charles Lindbergh."

"Thanks man!" That day France realized Americans were stupider than he thought.

**49. "Trench Warfare"**

In a library. There are two overturned tables. Books flying everywhere. One side France. The other Germany. This. Is. Trench Warfare of WWI.

"I'm getting so tired. And Germany seems to be winning. I can't believe this, but I have to call for England's help." *Throws books at England's head*

"Ow. What the?! Who threw that?"

"England you have to help me!"

"What's going on? France? Germany? Why are you at the library throwing books at each other?"

"Shut up, England. This is the Great War and you are on the Western Front now."

"What? The Great War? You mean WWI? That already past what are you-"

"Shut up and help me!"

"Fine."

After England joined the "war" it reached a stalemate.

"This is tiring... Wait! France why aren't you helping me?!"

**50. Find something is evil**

Prussia got and awesome new video game, a video game not nearly, but pretty awesome like him. Super Smash Brothers Brawl. It was amazing! Except when he played the mini game, Subspace Emissary and got to one part... The part with the giant birds attacking you... And when you defeat them little yellow birds come out of the armor... They looked like Gilbirds...

"No! Gilbird! Why are you evil! You are no longer awesome! I'm sorry I said that! You are still awesome! This game makes you evil!" Prussia rants for like an half an hour saying how awesome Gilbird is. Then an hour contemplating/ arguing to himself about destroying the game.

* * *

**Hope You like! 46 happened when watching fireworks and we told some exchange students that's what we do here, when we don't. 47 was derived from when we learned 1920 slang in class. Next chapter, or whenever I'll translate what America said. I lost the paper. America was saying hurtful and random things. 48 I did when I forgot who Charles Lindbergh was, well I remembered what he did, just not his name. Pathetic. 49 was something from a while ago. In class we had to make personifications of countries during WWI (Best class ever! My teacher didn't know what she was saying!) and I was with my Hetalian friend and our setting was a school and for the trenches that's what England, France, and Germany was supposed to do, but then not enough people came to class the next day (Some were sick the others were on vacation) and my teacher cancelled it! I just did a small rant there. Anyways I was playing S.S.B.B and I had a small freak out when I found out that Gilbirds were the ones attacking me. Hope you don't mind m rants and hope you enjoyed! YAY! Half way to 100!**


	11. Ways 51-55

**Hola! I forgot to mention it was Russia's birthday on December 30th. I went cosplay bowling with my group and mentioned it in a video, but I haven't posted it yet. Prob never will. It was also Prussia's birthday yeasterday. I made or at least tried making a Prussian flag put of cardboard and paint! I've also learned how Russia feels about Belarus... Even though I'm a Russia and Belarus cosplayer despite being Japan's height. Sorry if this chapter is bad. I had a really long fangirl spaz so I had to write this before Friday when Hetalia season 5 comes out! I can't wait!  
**

* * *

**51. Have dinner  
**

So for dessert Germany had made cookies. Ital was preparing tacos for dinner since he wasn't allowed to make pasta. When the cookies were done Italy came over with the taco meat.

"Ve~ Germnay! They look so good!" Then Italy decides to try his meat. Except Germany got the wrong message...

"Italy! Vhat are you doing! Cookies and taco meat?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was only tasting it!"

"Oh, erm, carry on."

**52. Get noticed**

For once Canada gets noticed. By Greece. Except Greece fell asleep. And thought meeting Canada was a dream...

**53. Get new graphics**

"What the heck happened to us!"

"I-I don't know, England."

"Ve~ I think we have better graphics!"

"Hai, for season 5 of our anime."

"Well that explains the fangirls..."

**54. Tag "friends"**

Prussia found some tag your friend Hetalia things. So he did them. Except he did them wrong...

"Wait! Why am I tagged as Belarus? I'm France!"

"Prussia! Vhy did you make me Romano?!"

"Why am I that potato bastard?"

**55. play another game of apples-to-apples**

It was England's turn to judge again. The topic was "charming" Some of the cards were the Niagara falls, my personality, the Eiffel tower, and cats.**  
**

"I choose cats."

"But the Eiffel tower is really charming."

"No, just no France. I don't like you, so I didn't pick it."

"Oh really. The Eiffel tower really is charming. Want to see it?"

"Perv! Get away from me France!" The game didn't really end well...

* * *

**Don't hate me! This was a bad and rushed chapter! So 51 was what I thought my mom was doing. I had made cookies and I thought she was going to out taco meat on it... 52 was from my friend cosplaying as Canada and me Greece at the mall today. Canada was actually noticed! We werer in a place that sells anime and somebody came up to her and said "Are you Canada?" That really made her happy. 53 was why I was fangirling and had to write this chapter. 54 was from my friends and I tagging each other in those tag your friend things. 55 was from playing apples-to-apples, I was the judge. Somebody thought I would choose the Eiffel tower, but it reminded me of France. I hate France sometimes, so I didn't pick it. Everyone as confused, except for my Hetalian friend. Yeah, this was a short chapter. Anyways, I hope to post another chapter about my new anime club and Hetalia season 5! So... See ya Friday!**


	12. Ways 56-60

**Hi! So Hetalia season 5 came out a few! It was awesome! Sorry I couldn't update for the past few days, I've been super busy. Also I read your comment, so here it is! Happy Birthday Hetaliaforever123! Well, last Friday.  
**

* * *

**56. Now surround England**

"Nobody surrounds England!"

"Ohonhonhon."

"Except you."

**57. Italian jokes  
**

The Italian brothers, right off the boat, was excited about being accepted at Harvard University. On their first day on campus, they were walking around looking for the library. They saw an upperclassman standing by a tree, walked up to him and Italy asked, "Hey piasano, coulda you tella me where isa da library at?"

The upperclassman said, "Here at Harvard we never end sentences with a preposition. Would you like to rephrase that question?"

"OK, fora you, no problem, Piasano," said Romano. "Tella me, do you know where isa da library at, youa bastard?"

**58. Get Koreans and aliens mixed up**

So what happened was that Sealand and America decided to draw pictures of the future. Then England came over to see what they were doing.

"You guys are drawing pictures of the future?"

"Yeah dude! See, I'll be on top of the world!"

"And in my future green aliens will take over and they'll make me a country!"

"See, Sealand... This shows how childish you are and... Wait?! Did you say Korea is green and will take over?!"

**59. Realize things get a lot worst... for you**

After reading about the new season England finds that Sealand will be in it more. And Wy. And Seborga. And most of the other created characters like New Zealand and Australia and Hong Kong. This was bad news for England... At least there was Romania...

**60. Realize you were wrong when you said someone was mature**

Remember 64? How England said Romania was in other words "mature." That was before... Later England decided to congratulate Romania on being in the new season. That was a mistake... England found Romania singing along to Numa Numa.

"What the- Romania?! What are you doing?!"

"Oh... Nothing..."

"Weren't you just singing to Numa Numa?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? It's from my country. Don't you do the same?"

_**~England Flashback~**_

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want. So tell me what you want what you really really want. I wanna huh. I wanna huh. I wanna huh. I wanna huh" (**A/N: If you don't get what I'm getting at it's the Spice girls... And England's singing along with it**)

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"D-Don't be preposterous!"

* * *

**Yeah... 56 was from a tv show and my brother gave me the idea. 57 was when my friend told me that joke and I thought of the Italy brothers and modified it to fit them. 58 was when we were drawing American Gothic pictures (Don't know what it is, look it up) of the past, present, and future. I was pressed for time and lazy so I made an alien for my future taking a woman. And when I presented somebody said "Why do people think that in the future when aliens take over, the aliens are green?" And my teacher misheard and said "Koreans are green and will take over?!" Ah~ Good time, good times. Anyways I meant for 59 to stink cause it lead up to 60, but I had thought of both on my own**


	13. Ways 61-65

**Hi! So I've been super duper busy! I had a really important project then I haven't had a computer since I finished it. Now I may be going to a convention tomorrow, I don't know. I really want to go. I'm going to be Seychelles or Tokyo Mew Mew Lettuce! Hopefully I'll be able to find my friend. So sorry I couldn't update on valentines day. I totally would have, but like I said, I've been busy. Now is like my only time I have to update.  
**

* * *

**61. Yell... And find someone is a vampire.  
**

"Hey America! Why is it that in Twilight when vampires step into sunlight, they don't die. Instead they sparkle?"

"I don't know!"

"Well it's bothering me and Romania! Now everyone stares at him because he sparkle in the sun!"

"Wait?! Romania's a vampire?!"

~Non-Hetalian-person-who-overheard thought's~

"WTF?! Romania's a vampire? I thought vampires live in Transylvania?"

**62. Let it snow**

The Italy brothers decided to have a nice picnic on Italy's side of the country. Except it started snowing.

"What is this?!"

"It's just snow, Romano."

"Well get it away from me!"

"You've never seen snow?"

"Well, duh! I'm South Italy!"

**63. Get in trouble**

Germany, having enough of Italy's misbehaving called him over one day.

"Italy."

"Si."

"Look into my eyes."

"They're cold... And dark."

"Well that's your future if you...Wait?! What?!"

**64. Paint**

England brought together a whole bunch of countries to remake an old painting. Italy, Japan, (reluctantly) France, America (Just showed up), Canada (Wait? Who?), and Wy attended.

"OK, so we're going to remake this picture from the 1930s. This picture America brought in. What we do is remake this picture with modern things, but it will be unnoticeable."

"Ve~ So can that be pasta?"

"Sure."

"May we make that guy be Miku?"

"Why not, Japan."

"Dude! In the sky should be Superman!"

"No."

"Or what about a flying car? With flames!"

"No."

"What about-"

"Oh for Pete's sake, America! No Heroes! No flaming flying cars! Nothing like that! Know what, we'll just put a windmill in the background! OK?"

"Fine. But you just ruined it's amazingness without heroes."

**65. Take a secret break**

For once Japan decided to take a break. For some of this time, he went on this website called Cleverbot. He was randomly chatting, when somebody asked if he liked minecraft

It's one of America's games. I won't admit it, but it's a kind of fun

You just did

Please don't tell America-san!

You're talking to him.

America?! Please don't tell anybody!

I can't keep that promise.

America-san...

* * *

**61 happened when Hetalia season 5 episode 2 came out. My friend didn't know Romania was a vampire. So I got and at her and yelled "Yes Romania's a vampire!" and my assistant teacher was getting ready for recess and overheard us. She had no idea what we were talking about. My teacher lived in Italy for a while and we got side-tracked (as always) in class and started talking about Italy or something, I don't really remember. She said that South Italy doesn't get any snow while North Italy does, and that's how I thought of 62. 63 I remembered from Santa Claus 3 from Christmas and decided to do that. 64 shows how weird my friend is. We have to do what England was doing, remaking a picture, and I suggested Miku, I forget what our second thing we were going to put in, and my friend wanted to put in what America wanted to put in. She's Italy... 65 was one reason why I couldn't update on the day Season 5 came out because I was having a sleepover with my friend and we went on that website and I was role-playing as Japan. The last two lines I made up because I can't remember what I had put there. Wow. Long explanation.**


	14. Ways 66-70

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy and haven't had the computer. I'm still trying to clear up my writer's block. My class has just started learning about WWII, and trust me, it's already been amusing, even though I forget 99.9% of all the funny stuff. Since I had already had like half this chapter done, I didn't put in anything we learned. Well that's not already in Hetalia. Sorry if it sucks. Also last chapter, I'm sorry if I defended any minecraft players, I meant that, because people play minecraft in America a lot and America is one of the only ones that actually plays video games, that he plays it.  
**

* * *

**66. 3'o clock siesta**

Romano is right about to take his routine siesta. He talks in a very serious tone this time.

"Thanks to Spain, this may be the worst sleep I have." Puts on war paint. "Time to siesta"

**67. Wake up**

After Romano's siesta, he walks out his door to find Spain. Holding a sign. That said "No mas pantalones" Meaning no more pants. And. He. Was. Wearing. No. Pants.

"What the crapola, Spain! Why are you protesting against paints?Things must be really bad where you are"

**68. Let yourself near a fangirl**

On a stroll one day, England encounters a random fangirl.

"OMG! It's England!" She clings onto his arm.

"Oh... Um, hello."

~20 years later~

"Please let go of me, love."

"NEVER! HETALIA FOREVER!

~When the fangirl is dead~

"Hey, America. Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" The fangirl's ghost is still clinging onto England's arm.

**69. Get into a book series**

Greece, finding the Warrior cats book series gets really interested in it. He locks himself away to read all the books for almost three months, to the point where everyone, even Turkey (who had no one to pick on) was worried. Japan decides to help Greece.

"Greece-san, you have to stop reading those books."

"But, I'm up to (spoiler alert if you haven't read up to Omen of the stars book 5) Hollyleaf's return. I have to know what's next.(end of spoiler) Plus there's one more book until the end of the series. Then after that there's the extras and then the new book in the new series."

"You have to stop reading those books..."

**70. Have a "perfect" attendance**

Setting: Gakuen Hetalia

"Canada?"

"Here"

"Canada?"

"I'm here"

"Canada? Anybody seen Canada?"

"I'm right here!"

"Well, I guess he's absent today."

* * *

**66 was from when we were making murals weeks ago and my friend wanted to sleep and I pretended to do a war paint thing. 67 is something my friend has been saying a lot. 68 is the some friend from the other two, who is a fangirl of England's and I tried making a comic of that, but then got lazy and it turned into stick figures =_= 69 was from me looking at m old warrior cats books and thinking Greece would love them. 70... I forget...**


	15. Ways 71-75

**Hey people! I'm back from the dead! Sorry I've been super busy and haven't been able to update. Plus I don't get the computer very much, since I'm doing this at school.**

* * *

**71. Go on a simulator.**

America invited Japan, England, and France to Washington DC. They went to the Air and Space museum and was able to go on the flight simulators. The two teams, America pilot, Japan gunner; England pilot, France gunner. America and Japan go in first. The minute they take off, America goes upside down.

"America! Turn this thing right side up!"

"No!"

"Yes!" That's basically how it went, but it got worst. (I will not continue from here)

~outside in France's thoughts~

"Ohonhonhonhon~ I knew it~"

~Afterwards~

Japan and America's hair was ruffled and their faces were red.

"You are insane, America-san"

**72. Play soccer**

The Allies decided to try and take a break from all their arguing, so they decided to play Football (or soccer as America puts it). Teams: Russia, England, and America. Canada, China and France. France scores a goal

America: "USUK!"

France: "Well FRUK you!:

England: "Stop using pairings with me in it!"

**73. Try to read another language**

As a gift, Japan gave America a Japanese-to-English dictionary on his request. Looking through it, America realized there were no L's.

"Japan, dude, where are all your L's?"

"We don't have any."

"Really?! Then how do you say 'England?'"

"Igirisu."

"Then... How do you say Loki?"

"Roki."

"You're clever, dude..."

**74. Have a nightmare**

In order to stop North Korea, America and South Korea (regular Korea) teamed up. Not only becoming a great team, but China's worst nightmare.

"China Da-ze!"

"Yo! China dude!"

"China! Da-ze!"

"China pay attention to us!"

"Kill me now- aru..."

**75. Play a "fun" game**

After not coming out for a while, America decides to see if England is OK. When he opens the door, a pair of scissors come to his neck.

"Ello America. Would you like to play a game of Boo Radley?"

"OMG ENGLAND! WHAT THE HECK?!"

* * *

**So, I lied. The last one was half done at school and half done at home. Anyways, 71 happened. Some friends and I went to DC for vacation. The three of us are Hetalia fans, so when we were at the Air and Space museum, we rode the flight simulators. My friend was America, I was Japan, and the minute we take off, "America" goes upside down. Not fun for me. 72 is what happens when my class plays soccer. Somebody yell "You suck!" (non-hetalian) and my friend responds "FrUk you!" But in a way so we won't get in trouble. 73 was random. 74 I thought of when I heard the news a while ago. And 75 is a _To _Kill a Mockingbird reference. I will try my best to update more frequently in the future, mostly because summer is coming up.**


End file.
